1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Color filters are generally categorized into filters having single film layers and filters having composite film layer structures. Taking the filters having the single film layers as an example, in most of the filters having the single film layers, three photolithography processes are performed to color photoresist of three primary colors, so as to sequentially form three color photoresist films on a substrate to form the color filter. Since the color photoresist film is formed by dropping color photoresist liquid on the substrate and evenly coating it on the substrate through a spin coating process, most of the color photoresists are wasted during the spin coating process, and a pure light color filter film is not easy to be manufactured.
Moreover, the filter having the composite film layer structures is formed by stacking film layers with different refractive indexes in interlace, so as to filter specific wavelengths. During a manufacturing process of a generally filter having the composite film layer structures, the film layers having different refractive indexes are sequentially formed on the substrate first, and then a sputter etch process is performed to pattern the film layers. Though the color filter layer fabricated according to such method may have a better filtering effect, the filter layers of different colors are difficult to be fabricated on a same substrate, and an etching rate thereof is very low, so that mass production of the color filters cannot be effectively achieved.